


My Mom's Artemis

by babs707



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Capture the Flag, Character Death, F/M, Huntresses, Kid!Percy, M/M, Mom!Artemis, Protective!Clarisse, Protective!Luke, Quest, The Hunt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs707/pseuds/babs707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis found Percy on the beach alone with his dying mother believing she had saved them, only for the baby, no more than a year old to save her own life. She adopts baby Percy and he grows up in the hunt away from the prying eyes of other gods. Or so she thought. Will Poseidon's fury come back to haunt them? Cute baby Percy! Follows Book 1! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chpt 1

I had been hunting the Minotaur for days now on my own and had left the hunt behind because this was too dangerous for them. For some reason the beast was moving very fast, we had gone all the way to Montauk Beach.

I had my own ideas about why we were here because the beast never really moved this fast. It was hunting something! And by now I could smell it. Even though we were on the beach there was a small but powerful aura nearby. One that belonged here. On the beach, near the water. A son of Poseidon! He broke his oath? Zeus will be very angry! But he is just a child, Zeus wouldn't harm him. Would he! 

Then again, I had heard rumours…about… Maria Di Angelo. 

I cleared the tree line and saw the beast. Not wanting to pull the fight out more than needed I embedded five arrows in his head and he exploded into dust. I rushed over to where he had been facing to see whether there were any spoils. But instead I found a woman. Half of her body crushed. Large cuts from the monsters axe covering her body. She was dying. Beyond even my brothers help. 

She had a child; no less than a year old all of a sudden he sat up on his own and lifted is hands up. I wondered what he was doing until he threw a wall of water at me that made me hit the deck. I heard a whoosh and a thud as the water connected with something that had been behind me. 

I tuned and saw a hellhound's crushed body on the floor and was dumbfounded at the child's power to say the least, but then I remembered his mother and turned towards her as she whispered 

"L-L-Lady Artemis, P-Please keep my son safe. I know he is male, but he is only a child. Help him p-please. Raise him to be kind and honourable and not the stereotype you despise, P-please! It's his first birthday today" I was touched by her words somehow and looked over at the child sleeping in the sand. 

For some unknown reason I had felt empty lately like I needed someone else in my life. At first I thought it meant a lover. But now I know the fates had led me to this child. I picked the little boy up and put him on my hip which felt natural as he clung onto my top for safety and nuzzled my neck trying to get comfy to sleep again. 

"I Lady Artemis, Goddess of Childbirth the Hunt and the Moon hereby swear to raise your child as my own on the River Styx." And with one last smile she heaved a sigh and Sally Jackson, as her name-tag on her work uniform said, was no more. 

I looked at the baby and noticed he was wearing a snap-suit with dolphins and fish on them and in the back of his neck it said in red 'Perseus' I had never liked that name and decided to change it to just Percy instead. 

I chose to take a walk with the child to by supplies for him. Gods always had an unlimited supply of money so it was no problem to buy all the things I would need for Percy. When I was done I checked out and took the trolley to the back of the shop. I flashed it away to my tent in my camp where the huntresses were right now before looking back at the boy still on my hip and seeing him clutching something is his hand. I pried his tiny hand open and took the dolphin toy from his vice like grip. It had an inscription on it that read 

'When the darkness comes at night my dear

Know the sun will come again

it's never dark for too long my love,

Happiness always wins in the end' 

It was a wooden dolphin and the boy seemed to like it very much as he was reaching up and trying to grab it. I gave it back to him and flashed back to my tent. This startled the child and I knew flashing wasn't very smooth for demigods and the child started to cry. 

I put him on my lap and bounced him up and down cooing to him until he stopped crying but it was too late and my two oldest hunters had woken up and curiously come to see what was making the screeching sound. 

"Milady. What is that?" asked Phoebe a child of Ares and excellently skilled fighter she said the phrase with disgust as all of my huntresses hated males. 

"I found him on the beach with his dying mother. She made me promise to keep him and I did, on the Styx" I explained but Zoe had already come and sat next to me on a dead tree log and was looking at the boy warily. Trying to decide if he was acceptable or not. 

"But he is a male child milady!" she said looking between me and the child curiously. 

"And a very powerful child at that. Baby Percy here killed a hellhound on his own using the power of the sea. He is a child of Poseidon and that untrustworthy idiot broke his oath and left his child and lover defenceless on the beach against the Minotaur! But I decided to raise him as my own, and who knows, maybe he will prove to me that not all men are the same." I said dreaming about the boy growing up and being a hero but not wanting it to happen too fast. 

"Milady? Can I take him to show our sisters please?" Zoe asked quite gleeful at the chance of having a baby brother. I think the fact that he couldn't talk or do anything to hurt and disrespect them made him more acceptable even if he was male. I handed the child over to the girls warily who asked 

"How old is he Milady two years old?" they guessed and I couldn't blame them for being wrong because he was quite well developed for his age and already mumbling words that sounded close to English but not nearly there yet 

"It is his first birthday today girls. The 27 of July!" I told them to which made their jaws nearly hit the floor and I laughed at their expressions. Zoe turned the boy to face her as Phoebe sat on the log next to her and told him 

"Hi baby Percy; we are your new family now. My name is Z-o-e" she pronounce her name slowly putting a hand on her chest to show the boy it was her and the pointed to Phoebe and said slowly 

"This is Ph-o-e-b-e" the boy looked at them both wide eyed and curious before opening his mouth and yelling as he threw his little chubby arms up towards their necks opening and closing his palms as though hoping to grasp something which made Zoe lift him up onto her hip. "Zee-Zee, Phe-phe" I smiled and dismissed them as they hurried off to show the hunt their new little, and very cute, member. 

\-----------------------------

All in all the huntresses took to the child like wildfire. They didn't mind changing him when I asked them if they could take some shifts because taking care of a small child, especially a demigod child, was tiring. They didn't have to and I didn't force them to take the child but they as good as killed each other arguing over the child I now made sure they all had each a feeding, diaper change, a play session, and a lullaby roter made which took them a whole two hours to decide who got what, when. 

I was almost always with the boy apart when I went hunting with the girls. Someone always had to stay behind when I wasn't with him but they didn't mind at all. All of the girls loved giving him a bottle now even more than before because Percy manipulated the milk to form images of things he had seen, in the milk! He once showed Zoe fighting a Cyclops and made Phoebe drop the bottle because this was the first time he'd done it, but after that they all fought over who fed him and I thought it was funny to watch them squabble over this little child who seemed to control all of our lives now. 

The only troubles we ever had with the child were 

1) If he saw any of the girls fighting each other or having a disagreement that got too heated he would start yelling and screaming until they both turned their attention to him which resolved the problem immediately. This wasn't so much a problem as a nuisance but my heart raced each time I heard him cry. The other problem;

2) was that when we bathed him he wouldn't let himself get wet and nearly killed me the first time I tried cleaning the child by submerging himself in the cold lake water and disappearing only to crawl out again at the other side sit in the mud staring at me as if I was the strange one. This wasn't the only bath time problem we had. If he didn't want a bath he would simply make the water go away or form an air bubble around him, and even once I saw him manipulate the water to splash Zoe in the face when she tried to wash him. 

All of the girls enjoyed taking care of the little demigod and hunting within our group stopped for a while. They fed him alternately but Zoe and Phoebe somehow turned out to have the majority of the tasks. Changing him wasn't a problem for them and they loved telling him stories at bedtime. He would lie down on their lap as he was quite small for his age though well developed. He would remain perfectly silent and listen to their stories of the hunt over the years. 

He also loved it when Zoe and Phoebe sang to him. They did it together whenever their schedule with Percy collided and the child woke up crying. 

He was a very bright child and as a year passed which had Percy at 2 years of age, he could sing the alphabet and count to fifty as well as talk as good as any 4 year old I've seen. He was developing very fast. 

One night when the girls had gone hunting and I was alone with the boy exactly a year after I first found him on his birthday, we were by the fire together as I was feeding him his bottle for the night when Hestia came out and I freaked. 

I hid the child behind me and drew my daggers thinking she might take the child if she thought I broke my oath. She pulled her hands up in surrender and said in a calm voice 

"Now Artemis you know I am a peaceful goddess and mean neither you nor the boy any harm." I relaxed and put my knifes away but still held the boy close.

"What do you want?" I said in a deadly serious tone. 

"Nothing more than to meet the boy and give him my blessing in due time. I have seen how you are with him, you are a great mother and I wish to help. I want to be a part of this boy's life Artemis. No I will not reveal your secret to anyone before you do ok?" she promised and I knew she was right. After all if I couldn't trust her there was literally no one left. 

"I noticed you haven't let Apollo near you since the boy came into your life. Why?" she asked in a curious tone. 

"He has many children of his own and cares little or none for any, why should he be allowed near my son?" I questioned, thinking about it, he was my brother and I could trust him with my life even if he was childish. 

My huntresses didn't like him but I know he'd like Percy. I would speak to him tonight! 

"Good I can see you changed your mind about your brother, and I trust you will let me babysit once in a while. Please?" she begged with those big brown eyes and I broke. I wonder how she knew about me wanting to talk to Apollo. "Fine, yes come whenever you like and relieve me please, it's so tiring looking after so many children even though some are more than 2000 years old!" I slumped in my chair by the fire and pulled my son back onto my lap. 

I picked the warm bottle of milk back up for him to drink and he took to it with great enthusiasm, he loved milk very much but was still quite small even though he was developing faster than most. 

The flames made his Sea green eyes sparkle and his messy black hair was in need of a haircut. I ran my hand through his hair absentmindedly until Hestia held her hand out and asked for the boy. 

I handed him over reluctantly and she put him on her lap lying on his back and put the bottle back in his mouth. We continued to talk about the boy until I mentioned the girls loved hearing him laugh and tickled him often, this put a gleam in her eyes as she laid the boy back down and tickled him. 

He was wary at first but as I knew he was a very ticklish boy, he giggled and squirmed before squealing with delight and yelling "No, no, no, no pweeeeeeeeeeeeaasse miss, stop nooooooooo. Hahahahah!" he laughed and looked up when Hestia stopped. She was looking at the child in admiration 

"You speak very well for someone so young little one!" she praise him and he smiled before answering 

"My sissy's hewp me to learn how to speak pwoply" he bragged and she put him down asking 

"I heard you cause a lot of trouble at bath time my dear is that true?" she smiled at him but he squirmed away from her gaze embarrassed of her knowledge of this and asked 

"How'd you know?" he looked at her a little scared now like he was going to be punished. He never was punished by anyone, just threatened with no more bed time stories which he loved. 

The girls always told him about their hunts over the years or the Greek myths and he couldn't get enough. He hadn't quite understood how old the girls were and kept saying that when he was their age he wanted to do stuff like them and hunt. But I don't think he will be granted immortality. Purely because of his bloodline as a son of a broken oath. 

"My boy I am Hestia god of the hearth and home which means I can control fire but I also see everything!" she said as though it was magic. 

"Wike mommy? Coz she aweys knows wat I been doin!" he said which made Hestia laugh and he blushed. 

"Yes my little one, quite like that!" she answered at him smiling. My huntresses came back after an hour or so and they were all very tired and lugging several dear. Zoe though looked very excited and I was about to ask why when she called 

"Percy? Come here. I have a present for you!" the two year old nearly exploded with excitement and ran over to his sister a little shakily as he was only two and sat down by her feet looking up at her until she crouched down and produced a necklace with something white on it that I couldn't see 

"It's a bear tooth Perce! We fought the bear and I saved this for you!" she said as she dropped the necklace onto the boy's neck. He beamed up at her and exclaimed 

"Bear toof!" looking at his sister in wonder for fighting such a 'dangerous' animal. Hestia flashed away before the girls saw her but I let the goddess talk to my son whenever she wanted to after that which was at least twice every month. 

\-------------------------

Monster attacks were more frequent by the time my son was three. He seemed to be attracting them with his strong scent as a very powerful Demigod. But it wasn't anything my huntresses couldn't handle. Until that is, the worst day of my life with my son, after two years with him. 

I had taken a nap to revive myself and left the girls with Percy. They were in the middle of playing games with him when there had been a monster attack; Percy wanted to help but was put in his cot by the fire which was where Hestia could see him. But she wasn't watching because she had a meeting with Hades. 

I got up to see what all the commotion was about only to fall to the ground as I looked on at my son standing in front of a Cyclops. He was standing protectively over one of his fallen sisters but still looked terrified. 

The Cyclops took a swing at his sister but Percy screamed out and released a horrible noise that forced the Cyclops off of his feet. It was then crushed under a tidal wave that came from a nearby river which caused Percy to fall and hit his head on a rock crumpling to the ground unconscious after losing all of his energy summoning so much water. 

I surveyed the area quickly and saw that there were no monsters left. I ran to my son and picked him up just as all of the other girls tended to each other's wounds. Percy woke up crying about one of his sisters that had fallen thinking she was dead, she had been revived and now walked up to the both of us holding her arms up to the little child in my arms to show she was fine. 

He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding and he was still crying into my shoulder as he was sitting on my hip. I had never seen such a powerful demigod. At the age of three he had defeated a hellhound and Cyclops and has powers to rival other fully grown children of the gods. 

"Whewe are Zee-zee and Phe-phe Mommy. Are dey okay?" asked the frightened child. 

"They are fine Percy see" and I turned myself around so he could lift his head and see his sisters were fine. He wriggled in my arms which signalled he wanted to be put down and ran over to them both hugging them by the knees as he was still small with such force they both fell backwards as their legs gave in and laughed at the baby boy now on their stomachs bouncing happy just because they were alive. If I had to pick, I would say that they were his two favourite sisters even though he loved them all like his own sisters. 

Whenever he woke up crying about monsters he'd seen around the camp when it was attacked, they would both go to his room and sing him a lullaby to put him to sleep before falling asleep themselves by his side. I had found it quite cute and funny, this happened quite often but not always did both of them react to his cry. 

One night when I was awake just listening to the wildlife I heard Zoe crying and mumbling in her sleep. I got up to go and see what was wrong but to my surprise, as I reached the flap of my tent I saw my son was running to Phoebe's tent who came out after a second, and was then pulled to Zoe's tent, after they managed to make her stop crying I heard them both singing to her which was making her laugh. 

They didn't come out of the tent until breakfast the next morning. It turns out my son has quite a nice voice and Apollo had tried to get him interested in poetry after I had told him about my son but he was having none of it. I was delighted at how my son was turning out at just the age of three! 

My son's favourite way to go anywhere was in the sun chariot and he loved the thrill of going so fast. My girls didn't like Apollo before Percy came into the hunt as he was arrogant and always tried to flirt with them. But he couldn't do this around Percy and the two got up to mischief together like wildfire, not sure if this worries me yet? 

I was jolted back to the present when Ares of all people appeared. 

"Artemis! You have broken your scared oath?" he questioned looking at Percy with a fierce gaze that made the three year old burst into tears at the 'scary mans' horrible face and he curled up next to his sisters on the floor who stood over him protectively before Zoe hoisted him up onto her hips and replied 

"Artemis did no such thing Ares don't jump to such conclusions. This child was born to a mortal and is son of Poseidon but he abandoned him and we do not care for the god any longer. He was on a beach when his mother was killed. Feet away from the sea and the lazy Sea king did nothing! He is every bit as worthless as any man we have ever met!" this seemed to impress Ares, a girl, standing up to him! 

Nevertheless he turned to me 

"I have been watching your child throughout this fight but do not worry I have not told a single soul. All I wish is to give this child my blessing." He asked in a civil tone I never suspected possible of the war god. 

At this Percy quietened down and stopped crying, he looked up at the god and asked 

"Wat's a belsing Sir" we all chuckled at the child's pronunciation but Ares spoke and sank to my sons eye level crouching down and explained 

"When a god gives someone their blessing my child, it means you inherit a little part of that god's power. So if you had my blessing you would be able to wield any weapon and be very skilled when it comes to a fight. Though I hear you are already quite deadly with a sword called riptide!" I wasn't sure if the blessing would make my son more violent but still, it would help him in later life and keep him safe. 

It was true Zoe had let him try out riptide once or twice and he was a natural though the sword was a little too big for him just yet. And to be honest he did already have Hestia's blessing and could create small flames in the palm of his hand and could summon a sandwich here and there. 

"Wike when Auntie Hestia gived me her powers. I makes littwl fires now, do you wike sandwiches?" he asked the god wriggling now to make Zoe drop him and beaming as he walked up to the enormous god. He sat down in front of Ares and opened both palms up in front of the god 

"Yes I think I could go for a tuna sandwich right now" I smiled knowing my sons reaction at the gods request. 

He shut his palms tight and gasped 

"I won't let you eat fishies! Dey can talk you know. Only to me though. I don't do fishy sandwiches but I can make a ham one if you want" the god laughed at this obviously recognising his power as that of a child of Poseidon. 

The child smiled when the god nodded and opened both his palms summoning two ham sandwiches on white bread with no crust. 

"Just the way I like them" the god laughed and Percy beamed as it was his favourite too and they both bit down into their 'home cooked' sandwich. I was amazed at the effect my son had on the normally violent cocky war god. My son peered up at me curiously and asked pleadingly 

"Mommy can I pweese let unca Ares give me his belsing" I corrected his last word and he tested it out on his tongue "B-l-e-s-s-i-n-g" he said and looked proud when he finished. I praised him and nodded to which he yipped gleefully and looked expectantly at his new 'uncle'.

Ares finished his sandwich and brushed his hands together to get rid of crumbs he lifted himself off of the ground but then realised he was dealing with a three year old and knelt down with one knee on the floor and picked Percy up and put him on it. Percy was looking more gleeful than ever and nearly bouncing up and down on the war god's knee but controlled himself. 

Ares started chanting in ancient Greek and placed his hands on Percy's shoulders. He started glowing red with Ares blessing that I had only seen once before. When he finished chanting Percy fainted but was held steady thanks to Ares. 

Zoe and Phoebe rushed forwards to take him to the medical tent and called my brother to revive him. Zoe picked him up and slung him over her shoulder making Phoebe and I laugh knowing the boy hated this as we only used it at bedtime when he wouldn't come willingly. It was easy because he was small and quite scrawny for a child. Would being around so many Gods affect my son? 

"Thank you Ares I've never seen that side of you before. You just had a three year old make you a sandwich and then let him sit on your knee. I'm impressed. And I thank you for helping keep my son safe by giving him your blessing." I told the god in gratitude who smiled at me and replied 

"Ah it's nothing Arty really all I want to do is watch and help the boy he is very powerful and I am sure he will be a true hero being raised here by you." I smiled warmly at him which seemed to shock the God and he flashed out. 

I headed back to the medical tent glad to see not many of my huntresses in there. We had stopped in a park near New York and it was nearing summer break so it was a relief when the harsh heat of Apollo was taken over by my Moon to sooth the mortals from overheating. 

"Hey little sis how you doing?" asked my brother and I growled at him 

"I'm not your little sister so call me that one more time and I'll castrate you" I warned with a death glare that was returned by him rolling his eyes at me. I pouted that my stare which could make Zeus quiver didn't work on the most annoying god of them all, my own brother. 

"When will he wake up?" I asked him curious that he hadn't woken straight away but then again Ares blessing was quite powerful 

"Hmm, well if all is normal he should wake up tomorrow morning if you feed him a bit of ambrosia." 

"What do you mean normal? What's wrong with him?" I growled at him glad to see the look of fear in his eyes 

"No not like that Arty I just meant if you let me give him my blessing it might… take a bit longer!" he announce shrinking back up against a wall. I considered for a moment and thought that it would make him better with a bow and arrow even with Ares' blessing as I heard that all Poseidon's children are useless with a bow. But my child would have to learn 

"Fine but do not kill him with too much power" I warned and saw him slacken with a confused look on his face that I hadn't pummelled him into oblivion like I normally would. I left to go to my tent and rest as it was getting dark. I lay down on my bed and went to sleep. 

ZOE'S POV 

My little brother was lying on a hospital bed unconscious and looking very pale, and if Apollo was right which annoyingly he almost always was when it came to medical stuff, he wouldn't wake up till tomorrow. He had given my baby brother his blessing and the little 3 year old paled more at this. I spoon fed him ambrosia bit by bit and the colour came back a little. 

Phoebe was in here with me and we were talking about the past two years with the boy. 

"Hahahahah yeah that was funny. But remember when he refused to come out of the lake for bedtime. We just left him there in the dark and told him he wouldn't have bedtime stories for a week. I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast!" we were both laughing and I did remember that we had lots of fond memories of our little brother already and he was only three! 

We both fell asleep on a comfy chair together watching our baby brother; we woke up to a very hyper and annoying little child on our laps bouncing up and down and yelling; 

"Wake up. Wake up! I can make light now!" he exclaimed and opened his palm to reveal a light coming out of his palm that made it look like he had a torch built into him or something. 

"Very cool" we both said at once to appease the child and he got off of us bouncing on the floor. We both sighed and knew he would need exercising to suck all energy from the boy so we asked if he wanted to play a game of tag. He jumped up and down gleefully and squealed 

"Yes, Yes please sissy's" we ran out of the tent and he followed. He was very steady on his feet by now and ran after us though still quite slow. We laughed and danced around his outstretched arms keeping him running knowing he could go for quite some time. 

Our only mistake was when we got too near the stream we were currently living by. He sat down and closed his eyes concentrating hard before a harness made of water was clipped around both of our waists and he got up asking

"Which one shall be it" he said the word as if it were the end of the world which mad Phoebe laugh and turn his attention to her. She suddenly quietened down and looked mock fearful. He tapped her and yelled 

"YOU'RE IT" before grabbing my hand and running. He dashed along the surface of the water while I leaped over the little stream, but I noticed using his powers was having the effect we needed on him and he was still tiring out so all was well. We headed back to camp keeping the game up until he could no more and he was completely drained by the time we got there. 

Phoebe caught up with us after a minute or so and we all went to make breakfast. When we had caught breakfast which was elk and 2 rabbits, we cooked it and plated up, 18 servings in total which was 16 huntresses plus Artemis and Percy which was a rather small portion because he was so little. 

He was quite scrawny but not as weak as he looked. I turned my back on him for two minutes and when I looked again I saw him flashing into his mother's tent with two plates of food. 

I smiled at the thoughtful, kind little brother, I had and called the girls to wake up and they all came out of their own tents grumbling stuff about 'harsh early wake ups' or 'Mmmmmhhh food' they were not morning people but I had grown to be a morning person over the past two years and needed to be with that little bundle of energy that was our little brother running around like a goat on Kool-Aid. 

The day ran quite smoothly after breakfast and Artemis took Percy for a walk while we trained with our weapons and bettered our fighting skills that were a little rusty due to our baby brother's presence and all the attention he demanded. 

We had just finished clearing up when we saw Percy streak but naked and covered in mud across the clearing our camp was currently in and dive into the clear cool lake in the sunset; he sunk most of his body under the water and only kept his eyes above water level. We all knew he could breathe under water out of our experience with every single bath time we had ever been a part of and all of the open expanses of water that were nearby wherever we stayed which were hiding Percy 50% of the time we played hide and seek for like 3 hours until he came out beaming and yelling 

"I Win! I win!" to which Lady Artemis nearly choked him for worrying her, but there was nothing we could do to get him out as he couldn't hear our empty threats and was to fast in the water to catch. 

"Sorry about that girls, he escaped when I attempted to bath him!" she explained and Phoebe and I got up from where we were chatting and went to go and help the boy get clean. 

"Come on trouble we need you clean and ready for bed in 20 minutes so we can have story time before bed, and if you're good we might be able to sneak a bottle past Mom!" Phoebe whispered the last bit and I smiled at her. She had changed since we had the boy. Just as Ares had, she had let go of her cold exterior shell and was nice to be around after we found the boy. 

We were meant to be weaning Percy off of milk but he loved it so much it was hard to deny those puppy dog eyes, even for a huntress! We gave him his bottle every three nights as a treat but he didn't notice the pattern and thought it was just because he was good. 

He beamed when he realised that tonight was bottle night and splashed about in the water rubbing his body clumsily trying to rid himself of mud. 

"Come her Perce I'll help you get clean fast yeah?" I offered and he swam closer making sure not to splash me just in case his 'reward' wasn't granted. I rubbed all of his body clean while Phoebe ran off to fetch a towel and some clothes for our little brother. 

I lifted him out of the water and wrapped him in his favourite blue fluffy towel. Rubbing him dry all over, even though he could will himself dry sometimes, he still liked the feel of a nice soft towel, especially this particular blue one which happened to have fishes on it which Percy adored. 

I held him up to Phoebe who dressed him in pyjamas as he was potty trained now and didn't need diapers anymore. He had been extremely easy to potty train. It only took a week and he was off nappies completely. When he was dressed in his PJs we sent him off to say goodnight to all his sisters and he ran away towards the campfire to sing a song before we took him and put him to bed. But not before story time or there would be chaos, as we knew from experience. 

FLASHBACK

One night nearly a year ago Phoebe and I had said we didn't have any stories of our hunt left and he threw a hissy fit like no other. He ran out towards the forest and created a small hurricane around himself. He was gone for 10 minutes before we found Lady Artemis and told her about the boy having sent two huntresses into the woods to find him already. 

Lady Artemis ran after him and came back with the shattered boy over her shoulder sound asleep. 

We asked her how the heck she'd done it and she told us that we might want to review our Greek myths and tell him those otherwise there would be tantrums every night. We laughed at this and took the boy off of his mother to put him to bed. 

When he got in bed he woke up and asked for his bottle very quietly which was still on his nightstand next to his tiny bed. We gave it to him smiling and he said he was sorry if he scared us and we assured him we were OK holding our arms up to show him we weren't hurt. He smiled at us and closed his eyes dropping the bottle and fell asleep. 

OVER 

Tonight we told him the story of Jason and the Golden Fleece. He adored this story and couldn't believe a sheep's wool had the power to heal so much damage. 

We gave him his bottle and lay him down on his bed. I sat by his side and stroked his unruly black hair while Phoebe started the story and I took over from time to time. We obviously didn't tell him the part about Medea killing their children and left most parts of the myths like that out. 

He was asleep within minutes and we sighed in relief heading back out to our sisters and Artemis.

We were woken up by our wolves howling. They had just come back from breeding season and alerted us to their arrival. We all rushed out to greet the wolves as we were very close to them and Percy came running out screaming. 

"Lunar?" this was the pup that Percy had gotten from Artemis for his third birthday and he loved the cub dearly. She was pure white with green eyes just like Percy and made a deep rumbling growl in her throat almost like purring except she wasn't a cat and nuzzled Percy playfully. 

Percy shoved the young wolf playfully and ran off as fast as his little legs would carry him as the beast chased after him barking with joy at being re-united with her long lost master. Percy had trained her to play tag and it was their favourite game. 

They could play for hours and we let them, hoping they would tire out and quieten down quite soon so we could continue planning Zoe's birthday presents. Her birthday was in a week, she would be 2100 and we didn't want Percy to hear what was happening because he was a very chatty boy so we decided to let him play. 

We knew that he had been spending a lot of time with a piece of wood and a little pocket knife but was always guarded closely with it even though he wouldn't let us close to what he was making. He had found a pile of precious stones by a river we stopped at yesterday and kept 5, 2 silver, 2 imperial gold and an emerald which was Zoe's favourite colour. 

He had spent some time alone by the fire as well but we let him do it knowing he couldn't be burned after Hestia gave him her blessing nearly 6 months ago. 

So far she was getting a new bow from Artemis, a set of green clothes from the other hunters along with emerald earrings and a necklace, I was getting her a new dress, headband and iPod for her beloved Demi Lovato songs along with a £50 voucher as I have been saving up for a whole year because we only celebrate ten year birthdays in the hunt unless of course it's Percy! 

I still had yet to weasel information out of the little tyke about what he was making for Zoe but he had hidden it well along with tweezers, pliers a crafts book a chain mould and all of his pocket money which consisted of £60 which for a three year old was more than most 13 year olds had right now. 

Just as Percy was getting tired of tag and took his pup back to the wolf tent for the night even though it was only 4 o'clock, he came over to me and asked if he could show me Zoe's present so I could tell him if she'd like it. I was utterly surprise at how easy the task at hand had just become. 

I got up from our meeting about Zoe who was still off on a walk and went with the boy to a nearby tree which turned out to be hollow and stored all of the things we had lost over the week and suspected he took. 

We were right and I scowled at the boy but it vanished when he looked up at me with a beam on his face that was slightly guilty as he said 

"Sowwy Phe-Phe but I had to; I wanted Zee-Zee to have a good pwesent so I made it see!" 

Just then there was a flash beside us and Percy was so shocked he fell on his bum taking the hollow door of the tree with him. 

He was looking straight up at the pair who had just arrived. I recognized them as Lords Hephaestus and Hermes. Gods of forgery and thieves/travellers among other things. Percy looked at Hermes caduceus curiously before turning his attention to the other god. 

At this my little brother got up and ran to me jumping up at the last second and I caught him as usual, swinging him up onto my hip and bouncing him to make him feel safe. I laughed at his reaction to the huge god and he whimpered, burying his head in my neck only peeping at the gods from time to time. 

I couldn't blame him for being scared! Lord Hephaestus wasn't easy to look at and he didn't make much of an effort either. I bowed to them still holding Percy and asked 

"Why are you here?" I admit it was quite blunt and disrespectful but I was not letting go of the child and they wouldn't take him away from me.

"Relax girl we don't want to harm the child at all in fact quite the opposite. But we are curious as to how he came to exist?" Hermes told me and I explained 

"He is a demigod of Poseidon but was abandoned by his father and his mother was killed inches from the ocean and so was Percy nearly. Artemis found him and took him in for unknown reasons that I'm glad for. And if he 'smells' off to you he already has the blasting a of three gods already, who are Apollo, Hestia and Ares" the gods nodded and looked at each other before turning to me and asking 

"Would you help us to convince Artemis to let us give the child his blessing?" At this Percy stopped hiding and looked back at the gods with new found courage and asked 

"Are you going make me sweep for a day wike unca Ares did?" He said warily eyeing the gods making me chuckle. 

"Uhm, it is quite possible young one yes. But don't worry my child, you will wake up in the morning and be better than ever" I was stunned at the way the great god of forges was talking to the child and looked at him curiously making him explain. 

"Child I'm not completely antisocial. Small children quite delight me in fact, I think they're quite … funny!" he said chuckling making Percy look at him oddly but he seemed to become more comfortable. 

"Why do you want to give him this blessing may I ask?" I was curious why so many gods were taking an interest in the boy yet Zeus and Poseidon still didn't know where he was. 

"Well I have been watching him ever since he started stealing and hiding theses thing" said Hermes with a suspicious glint in his eyes 

"And to say he's only three he is unlike any other child I have ever seen and stole them with the intentions to give them back may I add and no one seemed to notice him sneaking about. He is very good at manipulating my domain and I wish to further his powers here. Also a certain… prophecy…. Very important!" he saw my worried face as I held the boy closer but re-assured me by saying 

"It won't happen for a long, long time my dear and Hephaestus has the same reasons that you would understand if you went to look at the charm the boy made! Amazing!" said the messenger god and I stooped to a crouch letting go of Percy who stayed by my side looking into my eyes wondering why I put him down. I smiled warmly and the worry vanished from his face. I took wonder in how he trusted me so much! 

"Can you show me Zoe's special present now Water Baby?" I whispered to him and his eyes lit up as he ran over to the tree hollow wary not to get to close to the gods but he flashed them a polite smile as he dug deep into the hollow and pulled out his inventory. Hermes waved his hand over the equipment that had been stolen and safely returned it. 

He took a small charm on a chain of silver and dropped it into my hand studying my expression eager to please as usual. It was a wooden heart perfectly carved with a tiny silver bow within a hollow bit of the carving. A tiny impossibly small arrow had been placed their and a jewel of emerald had been set in the back of it. I was gob smacked to say the least.

The gods left us to go and speak with Artemis I guessed and I just sat down in the long grass pulling Percy with me onto my lap and interrogated him on how he'd done it. He explained that he just knew what to do and couldn't really remember how he'd done it, so after he finished I picked the boy back up giving him Zoe's present back so he could hide it and strolled back towards camp with the boy on my hip where he rested his head on my shoulder, tired after playing with his pup almost all day long. 

We found his Mom by the fire and sat down on logs facing her.

She saw the gods and immediately took Percy off of me holding him close to her chest. She looked very fearful and probably suspected Hermes was here to take Percy away but couldn't quite figure out how Hephaestus fit into the whole thing. 

I smiled reassuringly at her and her expression softened slightly. 

"Hello Hermes, Hephaestus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I almost laughed at her choice of words as they were obviously so false. 

The other gods were obviously trying to find a way to explain why they were there so I decided to help as they were taking rather long to explain which would only make Artemis more suspicious. 

"Well Artemis, you know how Percy's been very sneaky lately and we suspected he stole quite a few things but couldn't pin any of them on him. It turns out he made Zoe a charm to put on a necklace and a beautiful one it is too! I have no idea how he did it but as he has been using Hermes and Hephaestus' domains they were able to see him and were absolutely amazed at his craftsmanship or in Hermes case thievery. They came to ask if they could bless the boy as he is obviously gifted within their domains and they wish to help him with certain… things!" I had heard there was a new prophecy which belonged to one of the big three and I guessed this was one of the reasons so many gods were taking an interest in Percy. 

Though Poseidon never got the chance to detect the boy's presence as he was never allowed near the sea just in case 

\-------------------

It was Percy's first hunt without me and though he wasn't alone I was still nervous. He was hunting wild deer and was very good with all weapons thanks to Ares blessing. He was also very stealthy thanks to a blessing had gotten recently from the god of thieves. 

Though I wasn't technically meant to accompany him due to his pride and the fact he wanted to do this independently I wanted to watch my son kill his first deer on his own. He crept on the floor silently and notched an arrow with ease in silence. He stood up slowly but not shaking. 

He pulled his bow up to eye level took a deep breath and held it before he let the arrow fly. It soared through the air and hit a buck straight through the head and it crumpled to the floor. 

I turned into a sparrow and flew into the next tree proud of my son for being the perfect hunter. The girls cheered him and walked over to the buck ruffling Percy's hair affectionately as they passed to which he protested loudly and pushed them off which made them laugh at him. 

He pulled a length of rope out of his pocket and bent down to the buck tying all four legs together. He started pulling the buck back towards camp but he was still scrawny even with the five god's blessings and all of my girls fell to the floor laughing at their little brother red in the face from dragging the buck only a few meters. 

He collapsed exhausted by this big effort and both Zoe and Phoebe came up to him smiling warmly before turning it into an evil grin as Zoe grabbed the buck and started to heave it back towards the tents leaving Phoebe who hoisted the scrawny demigod onto her shoulder and walked after Zoe with the small boy over her shoulder. 

My son protested loudly at this though still not being able to stand up properly as he was exhausted and hammered Phoebes back yelling at her to let him down. All 6 of them headed back to camp and I flew ahead to meet them and give them no reason to suspect I had been watching. They returned and Phoebe set the boy down who was sulking at still being treated like a child. Which he was. I laughed and praise him on his kill 

"That's a very big one Percy well done. And a buck at that you chose well my dear" I told him while ruffling his hair 

"Mooooom" he whined and we all laughed at his embarrassment. That night we ate the buck and everyone thanked Percy making him smile. 

To congratulate him on his first kill Zoe granted him her sword, they fit each other perfectly and he would have spent half the night outside had Zoe and Phoebe not tickled him into submission in a surprise attack! We all watched as they carried the young boy off to his bed who was protesting loudly. I loved the bond the two had with Percy. 

He had made us closer, stronger, and in turn made me stronger as I pulled strength from my domain! 

\-----------------------------------

Percy was Six and a half now and carried the blessing of six gods. He was busy sparring with his sister Zoe who was teaching him new tricks with his sword riptide. She had given the child her sword and told him the story on his sixth birthday when he killed his first buck. He had been trained with weapons by Ares from time to time and was a natural with spear and sword.

He was getting better at bow and arrow every day as he strived to be like his sisters. His powers had also grown immensely for now he could control moderate flames thanks to Hestia as well as summon a small meal for four, though it drained him. He could shadow travel short distances but preferred traveling by water vapour. 

He could create small storms when angered enough and manipulate water quite well for his age. He was very stealthy thanks to Hermes blessing and the girls things went missing from time to time only to turn up in odd places like trees or even slipped back into their tent without noticing making them believe they were slightly insane. 

He had made the girls each a symbol of a bow and arrow with the tips of the arrows and bows itself being coloured by a different colour jewel for each of my 23 huntresses. 

He could also make light and poems easily thanks to my brother who had changed since he discovered Percy. The boy seemed to change everyone around him in a good way. - It was the start of the summer and Ellie and I, one of the younger huntresses were out and about shopping for snacks and stuff. We were in Manhattan and we had seen some cool bow and arrows in a shop window. Some kids came up to us and shoved us to the ground. I was quite small and scrawny for my age but was fast and stronger than I looked. 

The boys were mortal and were just out for a fight. So I gave them one. If you could call it a fight really, it wasn't fair, 3 on 2... They needed more as Ellie and I were obviously more skilled than they were in combat. 

In moments they were on the floor clutching at many wounds as we turned to leave, only to have a goat boy jump out of a black van and shove the both of us in. Another girl came up to us and snapped her fingers I front of our faces quietly whispering 

"Sleep" and panicking I felt myself drifting off. 

What was Mom going to do when she found out? 

\---------------------

I woke up in a deck chair next to Ellie who was asleep so I shook her awake. We were on a porch next to the beach which scared me quite a bit being so close to my father's domain Her eyes widened as we realized where we were and that's when a man in a wheelchair came up to us. 

"My boy you have woken up! This is camp half-blood, home to all children of the gods. My dear do you know what you are?" I gathered this was the teacher of heroes I had heard quite a lot about and bowed low saying 

"Master Chiron, I know I am a demigod but I already have a home and we were kidnapped by a satyr and a blonde girl and forced here I know where to go and I need to get back so just let me leave please or my Mother will kill me." I warned him but he ignored me. 

"I cannot do that my child I have express orders from Zeus himself to keep you hear until you are claimed. So I advise you do as I say lest you want to face the wrath of Zeus!" He explained. Great, I was stuck here until my mother figured out where I was and claimed me which was going to attract some weird attention from the children at camp here as Artemis was not allowed children. Though I'm not technically her biological son! 

"I will give you both the tour" he said and stepped out of his wheelchair to expose his full true body which was half horse! Ellie had never been to camp before as she was quite new but still quite a lot older than me. I was nine while she was 17 but looked 13. 

We were shown the archery range which we both loved and the battle arena. The dining pavilion was just as Zoe described to me as she had been here quite a lot over the past few centuries. We saw the canoe lake and the beach, the climbing wall and the armoury. 

Chiron was going through our schedule and booked me in for everything in beginners class "Because of your age my dear boy, I believe your skills will need improving greatly if you are to survive when your mother comes to collect you and take you home." He told me and I laughed because he seemed to think I had a mortal mother. 

It was true my real mother was only mortal but she's gone now and Artemis has been my mother since the age of 1. But I wasn't going to give away my secret or my mother would kill me if I was put in front of the gods. She was very protective! 

We were both put in the Hermes cabin and Ellie was not happy at being so close to many other boys. 

Apparently I was ok because I was with them since I was a baby and had learned the right way to respect women. We shared a bed which she wasn't very happy with but it was either that or the floor so she agreed to share because I was still quite scrawny for a demigod child. 

A 14 year old boy was head counsellor for the Hermes cabin and came up to us giving us toiletries and some clothes he 'borrowed' from storage. We thanked him and by the time we had settled in and greeted all the unclaimed and children of Hermes it was time for dinner. Apparently this was where we were to be claimed. 

Ellie didn't tell anyone she was a huntress and didn't have to because she had been wearing casual clothes when we went shopping. She said that she didn't want anyone to be suspicious of why we had been found together.

We reached the dining pavilion and took seats beside each other. The food was very good and as we gave our offering I had a brilliant way to give our location away to mum and as I tipped the biggest sausage into the sizzling flames I whispered 

"For Artemis. Help!" and as I did all noise stopped. The lights dimmed and there was a blue glow coming from above my head. I looked up. There was a trident above my head! How dare my father claim me. 

I am NO son of his. I only use my water powers when I need them most or if someone is in danger and don't even smell like the ocean anymore because I have the blessings of six gods on me as well as being around my Mom so much I now have silver flecks in my eyes and bits of silver in my hair, though it went quite oddly with my black hair no one seemed to notice. 

Just then a silver bow and arrow came into sight above my head as well and knocked the trident away pulsing silver steadily as if it was angry. 

I laughed at my mother's anger and protectiveness and everyone looked at me as if I belonged in a mental ward. The moon was also shining brighter which happened when my mother was travelling by flash and I shut my eyes tight knowing she was coming and not wanting to be blinded by the flash. 

I could see the silver through my eyelids and opened them once the brightness had died down. I saw my sisters scanning the Hermes table for me and when my two oldest siblings found me I groaned at the thought of being embarrassed in front of all of these demigods by my sisters. 

They ran at me and I braced for impact as I was tackled to the floor by two laughing girls older than some minor gods! 

"Zee-Zee Phe-Phe I'm ok no need to worry. Just got abducted by a few campers, it was all a big misunderstanding!" I re assured them as I looked at my kidnappers who were gob smacked and not looking at me. I had learnt their names were Annabeth, Luke and Grover. 

They had been on a mission to save another stray demigod who was beside me. They both got up and shot a worried look at Mom. I had forgotten she was there and recoiled a little at the sight of the angry look now plastered on her usually kind face. 

The goat boy 'Grover' came up to my mother and bowed so low he nearly kissed her shoes mumbling an apology for taking her son. The blonde girl at the Athena table said sorry as well but the Hermes boy, Luke looked at me with curiosity as if I was a prize which didn't go down well with my sisters who both went up to him and kicked him in the manhood making all of the boys in the venue slightly uncomfortable. 

Ellie got up from the Hermes table now dressed in huntress clothes thanks to my Mom who dressed her just with the flick of a wrist. All of the boys she passed leaned away realizing who she was and staring at her in awe. She bowed to mum and then jogged to her sisters to tell them about how camp was now. 

Chiron stepped out of the crowd with a puzzling look on his face but my mother was faster to talk than he was and explained 

"Chiron I know and respect that my father has given you orders to keep my son here. No he is not my biological son before you ask and is a son of my useless uncle instead. He is my son now though and has been since the age of one!" all eyes were on me. 

I got scared and stepped closer to Zoe for comfort who threw an arm around me and ruffled my hair which made me groan. I hated it when people did that. I was glad to be back with my family now though. That is until we were interrupted by another blinding flash.

The middle of the dining pavilion was filled with the whole Olympian council including Auntie Hestia who was tending the flames I had made my sacrifice in. 

Even Poseidon had shown his face. All demigods bowed along with me and the huntresses to the gods though no one bowed to Poseidon as I turned to Hestia who was my favourite goddess next to my mum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I make no promises for next time but there is more! Be honest, do I need a beta reader?

"ARTEMIS! What have you done with my son you snivelling-" Poseidon yelled at my mother but I was infuriated he that he was bold enough to consider me his son after he let my mother die and would have sat by and seen me killed without lifting a finger to help. My mother was looking at Poseidon with a little fear but did not back down even as I yelled 

"No! You don't have a demigod son anymore! Not after you left me and my mortal mother to die, on a beach! Inches from the ocean, and you did nothing!" The god of the seas was stunned into silence. Zeus stepped forward to speak and asked 

"Why is it you do not smell of the sea my child?" He was obviously pleased my father did something wrong as I knew they did not like each other very much. "I was blessed" I said simply which seemed to confuse him which I thought was normal as not many demigods are blessed by other gods any more.

 "By a god? But who, surely no god is powerful enough to cover your true scent child" the god said a little forced now and I could see it was hard for him to keep his temper. At that moment I didn't really know what to do and looked at the council and all of the gods and a goddess who had blessed me. 

They were smiling even more now as Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hestia who was by the hearth as she wasn't a council member Ares and finally Hades stepped out of a shadow. 

"Six, you have been blessed by six gods!" Zeus boomed and most demigods flinched but I just nodded and flashed a grateful smile at all of my adopted family members who were gods. - I turned back to Zeus and asked 

"Why does it matter?" his eyes darkened and he seemed to be muttering to himself about 'dangerous children'. Zoe stepped closer to me and pushed me behind her. I whined a little not needing my big sis to protect me but she just shot me a look that could kill and I stopped making noises. 

"One child cannot be allowed so much power. He will surely try to turn against us in these… complicated times. There have been rumours after al-" I cut him off   
"Yes Zeus I have heard of said prophecy and plan on fulfilling it but think before you talk next time, I would not betray half of my family. We are all related and loyalty is my fatal flaw. Why would I want to kill you? Think?" I asked him and he seemed to smile to himself at my bravery for a second before voicing it 

"I admire your ability to stand up for yourself child. But if you have certain… Abilities, you will need training. You will come here every summe-" and again the King of gods fell silent as a blur of silver flashed in front of him 

"He will not stay here without me!" growled my mum and I threw my head back in a silent groan which made some kids laugh. Including a big brutish girl from the Ares cabin who was chuckling. Zeus regained his confidence and stepped up to my mother just as Hestia flashed to Zeus putting a small delicate hand on his upper arm and whispering to him. 

"I know this is hard Artemis as you have become like a mother to him" he said and a pain in my heart throbbed as I thought about my biological mother.   
"No!" I said quietly, but they still heard and turning to me Hestia gave me a questioning look 

"She's not like a mother to me Zeus. Artemis is my mother and has been since my first birthday. My biological mother carried me for nine months and cared for me I'm sure, but she isn't my mother anymore Artemis is my mother" I growled the last part and my cheeks flushed red giving a heartfelt speech to all of camp and the Olympian council! 

"Fine whatever but you will stay here every summer and train to be the child of the… prophecy, and if you are you must swear loyalty to" Hestia tugged on his sleeve again being shorter than her brother he had to lean down so she could whisper to him. After a minute Zeus nodded and announced 

"Meeting over it is settled!" and with that everyone but Artemis Hestia and Poseidon flashed out. Poseidon walked up to me and grabbed the hem of my shirt roughly dragging me to the side of the pavilion until I shoved him off and leaned against wall glaring at him 

"You shouldn't be angry at me!" he whispered ashamed. How? How could I not be angry with him after all he'd done? And he had the nerve to tell me I wasn't allowed to be angry! 

"What?" I asked not needing an answer just trying to give the pathetic man in front of me and excuse to change his words, but he didn't   
"I-I wasn't allowed to-to help you. The ancient laws forbid it we aren't allowed to raise our own" 

"But that didn't mean you had to ignore me throughout my entire existence" I yelled at him. 

"I know other god's visit and help other demigods from time to time but apparently you don't care" everyone was staring at us now and the Ares kid was smiling like a loon. 

"You little!" Poseidon threw a fist at me but I dodged it and hit him on the nose which exploded with blood, Hestia was by the god's side in a flash and scolded him but I couldn't hear what they said and ignored them. 

"Percy!" Mom yelled and I cursed knowing she didn't like me being violent. But he had just tried to hit his own son! 

Poseidon threw a look of disgust at me which turned to jealous sorrow as Mom ran up to me before both he and Hestia vanished, the former throwing me an apologetic look. I was tired of his excuses; he didn't care and only wanted to have me now that I was important enough for him. 

My Mom reached me and hugged me tight running a hand through my hair. All the other kids were staring at the interactions between the two of us and I slipped form her grasp only to be floored by the rest of the hunters who were laughing a little and running their hands through my hair. 

They were slightly obsessed at the fact that it didn't stay tidy for more than 10 second if that! 

"Who?" were my mother's only words and I knew she wanted to punish whoever had brought me here but I knew they didn't mean for this to happen so I just said "I didn't see them mom but it doesn't matter, all is forgiven now!" the blond boy in the Hermes cabin smiled gratefully at me but the girl.  
Annabeth. Just looked at me in disgust. 

"Ok Percy, promise me you'll be ok?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded before she stepped closer to me and pulled on my ear. 

"Ow-Ow mom what's that for." I asked blushing embarrassed as the other kids chuckled. 

"Don't think I didn't hear you cuss young man." But she smiled at me before turning to Chiron. 

"The girls and I will stay the night with Percy and leave in the morning we will be back in two weeks for capture the flag." And with that I was dragged away by my two favourite sisters off to my mother's cabin. 

"You sure you're ok yeah water boy?" Zee-Zee asked and I nodded as she dragged me along. 

"I'm fine Zee-Zee and you need to stop worrying so much." I groaned and she pulled me closer as Phoebe appeared on my other side and put an arm around my shoulder as they both said in unison 

"Can't do that Water baby coz you're our little brother!" while being freaky like this they also laughed knowing I was easily smaller than any huntress being a scrawny Demigod since I was born but I just whined. We reached my mother's cabin and the girls all rushed in and jumped on their respective beds. I stood in the doorway gaping at the beautiful room. 

There was an amazing painting of a forest that covered all of the walls and the ceiling was painted to look like the treetops. There was a water fountain in the corner that looked like a waterfall and each bed was themed to look like the forest. We now had 24 girls having acquired some new girls over the years and there were exactly 8 beds in the room. 

They were all bunk beds with a double on the bottom big enough for three people and a single on top but was still pretty big. I chose a top bunk as I knew the girls all liked sleeping alone, apart from Phoebe and Zoe who seemed to be comforted by company but wouldn't show it. 

"The girls have already eaten and know that lights out is at 11:30 Percy. We will be leaving at first light but first, Bath time" Mom said and all the girls grumbled lazily and made their way out. The girls had the bathing rooms first then the boys so I stayed behind with mom. 

"Are you going to be ok here Baby?" she asked quietly. I didn't mind the names when we were alone. I nodded and cuddled closer to her for comfort. We were both on Phoebe and Zoe's bunk below mine with Mom sitting against the wall and I cuddled against her. 

My sisters always said I was a momma's boy but I didn't mind. She tried to tame my hair absentmindedly and started humming my favourite lullaby.  
   
"All of your uncles have agreed to ask their children to help you out here and have tried to make it less awkward for you here" she explained and I nodded. 

"That means that the Hephaestus Ares Apollo and Hermes cabins should be on good terms with you and have agreed to help. Hestia does not have a cabin or a child neither does Hades so they send their luck" she whispered and I puzzled as to why some gods didn't have cabins here. 

"Why don't they have cabin's mom, if you do?" I asked and she chuckled 

"Only the council has cabins here and the rest of the unclaimed demigods stay with Hermes" she explained plainly and I knew our conversation was nearly over as her lullaby was nearly finished. 

"Where do you sleep?" I voiced my curiosity as I had counted the beds and there wasn't space enough for her. "In my own room there!" she answered pointing to a door painted with a collage of different animals including the chimaera in Chihuahua form. 

Mom got up and looked at the stars; I knew it was bedtime now because she was using the stars to tell the time whilst I just looked at my watch realising it was 10:00. 

"Right young man, its 10:00 time for bed now!" she announced and I leaped up scrambling up the ladder and hopping in under the covers. She laughed at my eagerness to sleep. 

It had been a very stressful day for my nine year old self and I snuggled under the duvet drifting off into sleep to be woken what felt like moments later by all of my sisters coming in laughing and giggling only to be hushed by my mother who pointed to my 'sleeping' figure. 

I mumbled convincingly and they all went around their business changing for bed. 

Of course I didn't watch just glued my eyes to mother as she sat down on a bed opposite and below mine speaking to Phoebe and Zoe. I could tell they were talking about me and shuffled to the edge of my bed quietly eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Don't be so worried milady he'll be fine!" came the voice of Zoe lightly. My mother scowled and replied 

"I know he can handle himself Zoe but Zeus… he didn't like the boy and Percy didn't exactly help. But all I'm worried about is Athena's cabin. They seemed to have a grudge against my water baby and I will not allow him to be bullied." She was worried about me and I had to admit the kids of Athena were smart but I'm sure I could take them. 

Even Annabeth. She didn't like me for some reason, I could tell she liked Luke and was cold to everyone but him, but she was so different with me. Like she hated my mere existence, but she had no real motivation which only fed her frustration. 

Their conversation died and I drifted off back to sleep. 

That's when the nightmares began. 

\---------------------  
I was on a beach in the middle of a storm the sea was churned up and there were low dark grey clouds above me. They seemed as though they were trying to meet each other. To fight! I ran towards a commotion on my left and saw a pure white stallion on the sand. Out of nowhere an eagle sped down towards the horse leaving a long gash on his hind quarters. The stallion bucked and kicked at the bird that dodged but got his wing clipped. I was scared knowing that this was Zeus and Poseidon fighting over something very powerful. All of a sudden thunder boomed and the sea rose. Where was the lightning? Looking at the huge wave crashing onto the beach I saw a trident shape within the wave and was slightly confused at what this all meant. Teagle went to take another swipe at the beautiful stallion again who was dripping gold ichor now like my mom if she cut herself. I yelled at the pair and screeched to try and get their attention. The bird turned his course mid-flight and flew at me. I backed up and stumbled falling on the floor watching helplessly as a huge white blur shot towards me at the speed of light. Its claws outstretched towards me and I tensed all my muscles bracing for impact and that's when I woke up. 

I gasped as I was jolted to the present and stifled a sod biting on my lip to try and hold back the tears. I hated demigod dreams. 

Most of them were true and all were wickedly vivid. It was only then that I noticed my head was in Phoebe's lap as she sat up against a wall in her bed and Zoe was rubbing my back as the other stroked my hair. 

I looked up at the both of them ashamed at my childish behaviour and dug my face into Phoebe's thigh to hide my tear streaked face. I heard both of them heave a sigh of relief that I was awake and I was pulled out of my hiding place. I was sat in Zoe's lap now as she hugged me from behind.   
We were facing Phoebe and I wiped the tears away from my face whispering 

"I'm sorry Phe-Phe and you Zee-Zee" Zoë tightened her grip on me and rested her head on my shoulder as I lay back into her. I looked around the room glad no one else had woken up 

"Perce there's no way we would take your apology. We're family you know. You're our little brother and we will protect you even from your dreams water baby." Phoebe told me slightly stern. I knew she was over protective towards me and Zoë and I liked that but I wasn't little anymore. 

Even if I did enjoy cuddles! I squirmed in Zoë's lap a little and they both laughed at me as Phoebe ruffled my hair   
"How can you make the dreams go away if they're in my head?" I asked curious as to how she thought she could make them go away. I hadn't woken up crying in a year and blushed at the thought of being nine and still having nightmares 

"Demigods have special dreams Perce we told you this. The older you get the better you can cope with them but they don't normally start until you're 12. You're a young case. But we'll make them go away like this!" she whispered smiling and I was once again pulled up before being laid down gently between my two favourite girls in the whole world. 

Both of them were facing me and I was facing Zoë. Phoebe was running her hand through my hair while Zoë was tickling me lightly, drawing small shapes on a faint six-pack I was working on. I drifted off to sleep once again in the comfort of my family's arms and slept like a baby. 

No dreams or nightmares! Just rest. 

\---------------------------

 I woke up just as Mom came back from guiding her moon chariot. Both of my sisters either side of me shot up as the door shut and my Mom laughed at their sudden reaction. Zoë had me behind her while Phoebe had her knife drawn. Never knew she slept with it! 

"It's fine girls no danger, just finished with the moon chariot is all!" She whispered soothingly and we all flopped back down on the bed. 

"Breakfasts in 10" were her only words as she disappeared into her room once more. Gods don't need half as much sleep as humans or demigods so she hadn't slept at all tonight. All of my sisters were now sitting up in their beds groaning and murmuring to each other and trying to pull themselves out of bed. 

I laid back down trying to go back to sleep as it hadn't exactly been a peaceful full night's sleep. My two oldest sisters got themselves ready before asking me to get up. 

"Come on water baby you don't want to miss breakfast" were Zoe's words while Phoebe opted to threaten me 

"Or you might find yourself in the middle of a war" I knew she meant a tickle war but to be honest I didn't care right now so I just turned towards the wall murmuring 

"Five more minutes" quietly hoping they'd leave me alone. 

"No can do trouble you're coming with us with or without your permission so get up!" And that's when they attacked me. Furious and evilly manipulative strong hands assaulted my body in a frenzy of tickles as they searched for that one weak spot. 

I always had a weak spot in one of my ribs and as this kind of torture happened often it was always searched for in an attempt to cripple my will as quickly as possible. I was giggling like a little child and begging for mercy as they laughed at my wriggling body on their bed. 

Finally Zoe's left hand found my fifth rib and dug in ferociously. I went down like a brick. Breathless but now awake and cooperative I laid on the bed for ten seconds catching my breath. 

"How's a bout now?" Asked Phoebe with an innocent smile and I shot her a cheeky grin. 

"You win! This time oh powerful huntresses" I mock bowed with a tone of fake awe in my voice and was tipped off of the bed using the quilt as Zoe patted my bum saying. 

"Bathrooms there go get ready champ" I groaned at the contact and they both giggled. I said good morning to my other sisters before going into the bathroom to find my clothes already laid out there for me along with two suitcases that held my belongings. 

I turned the tap on and willed the water to swirl around me in the shower cleaning my body while I thought about what there was to do here. I would be getting my schedule from Chiron today to learn what I was to do. 

I got to decide if I wanted to stay in the Poseidon or Artemis cabin and although I did respect my father I opted to stay in my mother's cabin. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself as it was very soft and although 

I could will myself dry I preferred the feel of the soft material on my skin. I dug through my packed suitcase that held all of my belongings. I found a new orange CHB top and threw on some blue and silver rimmed shorts. That was the only trait I had inherited from my father. Blue! It was my favourite colour and also the colour of my eyes up until I was eight. 

Being blessed by so many gods they had flecks of all sorts in them including yellow/orange brown red and the rims of my irises were now silver. I threw on some self-cleaning converses from Ares on my seventh birthday that were unbreakable and walked out the door. 

My sisters were all waiting for me and were having breakfast before leaving. Mom appeared by my side with Phoebe on one side and Zee-Zee on her other. We all walked out together and some of the younger ones chased each other or raced up the hill. 

Cursing as they lost or were humiliated or caught. We reached the table and all sat down comfortable at the table waiting for food. 

The nymphs glided in with breakfast and we were served our food. I looked over at the Hermes table towards Luke and saw that he was one of the lucky ones that were able to sit down while the rest sat on the floor. 

All of the demigods got up including the huntresses and I and we all went towards the fire and tipped the juices eat sausage or the biggest slice of bacon into the fire and murmuring a god's name. I tipped half of my food into the fire as I never really liked sausages and murmured to Hermes asking him to help his children and turned back to the table watching as it expanded to accommodate all the unclaimed children who cheered as they were able to sit down. 

I smiled to myself as Luke ran up to me and hugged me swinging me around and set me down yelling over the noise 

"Thank you Perce" and I looked at him shocked. 

"How'd you know it was me?" He just smiled tapped his nose replying 

"Dad" and I grinned back at him as he went back to his table yelling at his charges to calm down and eat or he'd make them cleans the whole cabin. This shut them up. We ate breakfast happily talking and laughing as usual. 

When breakfast finished my Mom and the girls said their goodbyes and flashed out. I just sat there awkwardly alone and thinking to myself until Luke came over with the Ares girl who smiled like a Cheshire cat when I hit my father. I figured she liked fights considering her parentage and smiled to her extending my hand saying 

"Hi I'm Percy son of Artemis and you're Ares kid yeah? Heard a lot about you!" I said and smiled remembering how Ares described his 'little war princess'. She blushed and shook my hand saying 

"Yeah! You know my dad? I'm Clarisse by the way Clarisse La Rue! Like the way you handled things last night" And I smiled at her nodding. Turning to Luke I looked at him questioningly, wondering why he was here. 

"Chiron wants to see you Perce and then you can follow Clarisse and me around for the day to get to know the place" and he beamed at me as I gestured for him to lead the way and we turned around heading to the big blue house where I woke up yesterday. They both hopped up the steps into the porch and greeted the half horse that was my tutor to be. 

"My dear boy we have much to discuss!" and he ushered the three of us inside. We were lead to the couch in what I guessed was the living room of the 3 story high big blue house. The three of us sat on the couch with me in the middle. 

"I don't think the orientation video is required but you will still be required to follow someone around for now and seeing as I saw the looks you three exchanged last night I figured you were the best people to set with Percy. Was I mistaken?" asked the white centaur and all of us shook out heads. 

"Good, the reason you will follow two separate campers around is because they are both head councillors and have other duties besides their own from time to time so it works out that you have Monday Thursday and Saturday with Luke and the other four with Clarisse seeing as you do not have a Cabin of your own in terms of siblings I thought it best you share" I nodded and took my timetable from the centaur. Looking at it my eyes bugged as I saw how many activities I had down each day. I would be physically fit in no time if I ran around this much. 

They had Swimming lessons I love the water! And I've always had a thing for horses as well but Pegasus? I wonder if Blackjack could come here. I missed my old friend! 

FLASHBACK! 

I was wondering through the woods after a day of being lost so far. Five years old and lost alone in the woods. I had my sword and shield so I was protected to some lengths. But that didn't stop a couple of monsters from trying to eat me. So far a hellhound and an empousai as well as a Cyclops had tried to make me their dinner. 

But they were nothing more than a few piles of golden dust anymore. Mom hadn't found me yet and she was god of the hunt so I guess all my hope was lost! I had seen a black horse once or twice that appeared to be following me. I guess I must have been imagining it but once or twice I'm sure he spoke. In my mind! I had stumbled across a river at what I assumed was midday. All day long I had been sending prayers to every god who had blesse me so far. 

Hephaestus Hermes Hestia Apollo and Ares. But no answer… I was beginning to get a little scared now. What if she never found me? I was five what could I do out in the wild all on my own? I wanted company and saw the horse up ahead so naturally I followed the black winged stallion. Wings… It had wing! It was a Pegasus. 

"Hey wait up!" I yelled at the horse and it turned around to look at me startled before taking off to the sky. I didn't see it again for ages. I was searching for an apple tree that I could harvest to lure the horse in to me because it seemed a bit scared of me. To my luck after midday when the sun was a little lower in the sky and I was cooling off in the water the horse came up to me all on its own. I had my head leaning against the bank and had closed my eyes submerging my body in the water. All of a sudden I heard a snort and my head snapped up to see a black horse staring back at me. 

'Hey kid. You all alone. At first I thought you were a god the way you fought off the monster back there but now? You're a Poseidon kid aren't ya?' I spluttered for a few minutes refusing to believe that a horse could talk to me. 

'Maybe not a Poseidon kid. Can u understand me?' asked the horse and I slowly bobbed my head up and down in response. 

'Where you heading? I'm not going anywhere particular but I'll give you a ride if you get some of those apples for me?' the horse. Pegasus, suggested. I shot out of my cool hideout and sprang into a tree willing the water to lift me. I climbed up into the branches and picked as many apples as I dared feed the Pegasus in case it had a heart attack. If that's possible?

I laid them all down in front of the Pegasus who eyed them carefully. And then. They were gone! Just like that! I giggled and moved closer to the Pegasus.   
'Get on and I'll fly high so you can see where you wanna go. It's getting dark now so best hurry up boss' said the horse in my mind bowing los so I could climb up onto his back. 

"Thanks" I said out loud not sure if the mind thing was two way. I held onto his mane for better grip as there was no saddle or bridle on the wild looking stallion   
'Let's go' were his only words as we shot into the sky and he pumped his wing furiously trying to gain height. It was a wonderfully free sensation and then I remembered, did he have a name? 

"So I never did get your name?" I voiced aloud and the horse whinnied in response but I got the message in my head

 'Blackjack' we swooped through the sky and swerved here and there. When we were high enough I scanned the area perfectly comfortable on my new friends back and leaned down against his neck for a better view. I nearly fell off the brilliant Pegasus as a man directly below up stepped out of the shadows. Literally appearing to walk straight out of a trees casting darkness and sat down summoning a small fire for himself. 

I was shocked. A human! A god at that! I'm sure this was Hades as he was the only god I could think of who could shadow travel which I'm sure I just witnessed. I pointed to the figure below us and Blackjack dived. It was pure thrill to rush through the air at top speed and I whooped as we landed behind a tree 100m away from the god. 

I was glad of this as I didn't really need to stumble into hem as I fell off of the horses back 'gracefully'. I walked towards the glow of the fire and saw the god who had closed his eyes in concentration. Not wanting to disturb him I sat down at the edge of the clearing he was situated at and just waited. Not two seconds late I heard a growling behind me and turned to see three hellhounds approaching teeth bared and claws out. I tensed and lit my hands on fire unsheathing my sword and tapping a bracelet Phoebe gave me to make my celestial bronze shield appear.

 They hesitated at this before the first one launched itself at me. 

I panicked and set my hand on fire before diving to the side and letting my whole body light up as I threw myself at the hellhound who yelped before turning to ashes. I saw the stream was nearby and extinguished myself as the second hellhound stalked towards me. It was slow and cautious after seeing its friend die.  
I swung my sword at him skilfully as I had been practicing with Zoë daily for half the year now. I let a grin spread across my face as it exploded into a dust and yelled

"Hah" hearing the god chuckle behind me I turned only to be met but teeth and claws courtesy of the pampered pooch of death. I brought my shield up and heard the hellhound howl as he rebounded off of the bronze surface before I tossed it aside and ran up to the hellhound now lying on the floor nursing it's broken foot.  
 The water in a nearby river answered to my call and made its way over to me before solidifying and collapsing on the pooch killing it instantly and painlessly.  
 "My dear boy you have immense power! But I'm guessing you are not an orphan, you are trained?" asked the black dressed god and I nodded hesitantly before bowing on one knee like mum showed me and saying 

"I belong with Artemis Lord Hades. I let go of my sisters hand as we teleported, by accident, and I lost them." My lower lip trembled and I shivered in the cold. Hestia's blessing kept me warm but tonight in the less modernized sides of Chicago it was at least below -6! And I was in short and a t-shirt. 

"Well then my dear boy. I shall help you get back home, but first. You must tell me your story. If you're lucky you might end up being worthy of my blessing." Announced the god and I gasped. I wonder why he wasn't shocked to learn of my parentage. 

"You are very powerful but not proud and pompous. I also value the way you killed the last of the hellhounds quickly even though he tried to kill you. I apologize, I wanted to test you but shall send no more monsters after you when we are through" he promised and we both sat down near the fire as I scooted closer beginning to tell my story. I began to cry as I thought of my sisters and how angry they would be at me. 

To my shock, the Lord of the Dead picked me up and cradled me in his arms sitting me in his lap. I snuggled closer to his black robes and mumbled a thank you.  
 When I woke up the next day I was back in my tent and apparently had the blessing of Hades. I spent the next week with the lord of the dead and my pet Pegasus who was allowed to remain free, learning all of the new powers I had and how to control them. 

Flashback over.

 And Chiron spoke to me about my timetable. It was a Saturday today which meant I would follow my two friends around until Monday. What did 'games' mean? I started shuffling and shaking with anticipation in my seat as I waited to go out and spend the day with my friends. Chiron explained the rules of the cabins with me and that we all had to stay in our own cabins and sit at our own tables at mealtimes. "But seeing as you are a single camper in Artemis cabin, your mother and I spoke and agreed the rules… do not apply!" he explained with a smile. "You are allowed to sleep in any of four cabins Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes or the Ares cabins and sit with any of your friends." I perked up at knowing I wasn't going to be an outsider anymore. After we finished talking I was dragged outside. "It's Saturday today champ so you're with me today and Clarisse tomorrow. Come on let's go" said an overly excited Luke as he practically buzzed with excitement. I was led away by the son of Hermes before managing to slip his grip and running back to Clarisse coming to a halt nose to nose with the big girl and saying 

"Thanks for agreeing to this I hope we can be friends!" she smiled and held out her hand which I shook firmly. She smiled when we shook hands and held my hand a little longer than was necessary. Giving her a last smile I ran off back to Luke jumping to his side when I was within two strides of the blond boy and asking gleefully  
 "Sooooooo. What we doing today Luke?" he smiled back at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and answering

 "Perce my dear boy we have the world at our finger tips, which means Mythology lessons with the great Annabeth Chase, followed by climbing on that wall over there!" and my jaw dropped when I saw where he was pointing. Over the field across from the blue house we had just come out of was a 50ft rock climbing wall.   
As I watched a few kids climb the wall, it spouted lava. Me being me I tripped over my own two feet in shock and landed on my face. Looking up I saw the kid jump down to the floor trying to escape the molten rock and landed lightly on his feet stumbling out of the way and barely avoiding it. 

"Don't worry mate it's always a shock at first!" Luke laughed at me grabbing me by the waist and hoisting me up.

 "Wow your pretty light aren't ya!" he exclaimed as I was back on my feet in seconds. I blushed furiously at being able to be handled like that and replied   
"Just scrawny!" in a quiet voice and he chuckled ruffling my hair and pulling me along to a small-ish building. We entered and I groaned again seeing the whole thing set out like a classroom. 

The blond girl that helped kidnap me was sitting on the table at the front and most of Luke's siblings had already arrived here. As we both sat down in the back two identical red-heads stormed into the class. They weaved their way through the desks causing chaos stealing and overturning everyone's personal belongings but no one tried to stop them.

 Just letting it happen. As they reached front they both stopped dead meeting the blond girl's death glare. They bowed down before our 'teacher' and both held out an apple. 

"Apple for the teacher!" they both said in unison in a mock awe voice. The whole class laughed and Annabeth blushed. She took the apples and put them on the table she sat on. The brothers ran off to their desk overturning a few others as Annabeth face palmed. She shot Luke a pleading look and he shot out of his desk getting everyone's attention and shouting 

"Hey cabin eleven. Behave or I'll assign us to wash up duties seeing as cabin councillor only has to supervise!" he said in a scolding voice as though he were the father of all these kids. He was way older than all of them and had to be at least sixteen while the rest were easily twelve or thirteen.

 I was the youngest kid there and everyone was staring at me now because I was next to Luke. I saw the twins looking at me with mischievously evil identical grins that worried me. Until Luke stepped in front of me, growling dangerously. The rest of the cabin all immediately turned towards the front as Annabeth shot me a glare and Luke turned flashing me his best smile. 

Was it jealousy in Annabeth's eyes? I pushed it back to back of my mind as the lesson began. Most of the lesson just comprised of Annabeth firing questions to me about the Greek gods and me answering them in perfect Greek smirking when she was infuriated I could answer any question. 

My mother had taught me Greek and most of the stories that I had at bedtime when I was smaller had been about Greek mythology which made it easier to learn.  
 Annabeth had a look of rage in her eyes as I answered the 18 questions right so she found a new target. Luke beside me was looking calm but I could tell he wanted to laugh. I'm sure they shared a very big part of each other's past and I made a mental note to ask later. 

"Who killed medusa the first time Connor?" She asked and he shot back 

"Perseus" before looking over at me and explaining "The first one". Annabeth put on her calm mask of emotionless nothingness and went back to boring us to death for the last ten minutes.  
\----------------------   
"That went better than I thought it would." Luke said as we exited the classroom quickly. He threw an arm over my shoulder and turned his head to look at Annabeth who was staring daggers at me. Yep that was definitely jealousy in her eyes. So she liked Luke? I didn't mind I wasn't gay or anything so it wasn't as if I threatened her! 

"Where to next?" I asked wondering what we had and trying to pull the wad of paper out of my pocket so I could know. Luke dragged my hand away though and replied 

"That!" I looked over to where the blond boy was pointing and gasped before promptly tripping over my own two feet in shock. A climbing wall. That spouted lava. I had great upper body strength for a kid my age and couldn't be burnt thanks to Hestia's blessing but still. It seemed dangerous. As I watched a young demigod (still older than me, I think I'm the youngest here!) leaped out of the way of the flowing lava and fell off of the wall. 

He was a little burnt but nothing too serious as far as I could see. Two more demigods I assumed were Ares by their size came over and carried him off.   
\---------------------------------- 

"Right Nicholas and Percy you're up next. Whoever gets to the top first gets the top bunk of my bed." Luke announced to fuel our competitiveness. I just smirked as a plan formed in my head of how to reach the bell at the very top of the 50ft wall. 

"Go" he yelled. At this Nicholas leaped at the wall and began furiously climbing. Obviously he didn't know I didn't have to sleep in the Hermes cabin and only chose to because I hated. Hated. Being on my own and the noise appeased me. 

As soon as the other boy was half way to the top I leaped back to my feet having sat down to watch his performance and leaped into a tree behind me. I heard everyone gasp and smiled to myself as I appeared at the top of the wall clinging to the top holding pin and ringing the bell furiously swinging from the one pin I was holding. 

"Alright guys come down. Showing off much Perce?" came Luke's voice a little quiet considering our height and I leaped away from the wall diving into the nearest wall and disappearing, only to jump out of Luke's own shadow and onto its owner sending the both of us flying. 

I looked at the other campers who were completely stunned and looked a little scared of Luke's reaction. This got me a little scared and I blushed shuffling off Luke.   
"Hahahahaha You sure know how to make an entrance don't ya Perce!" he laughed jumping to his feet before bending down and picking me up by the foot dangling me upside down easily because I was so light. 

"But do that again and I'll skin ya!" he said in a mock serious tone now tickling me with the hand that wasn't holding me. I knew I was light but shish how strong was this guy? 

I giggled and squirmed under his persistent torture and begged for mercy dramatically, making the other campers laugh. He swung me upright and set me up on my feet before shouting 

"Lunch!" and all of the Hermes Cabin stormed off determined to have seats this time. I hung back with Luke and we reached the Dining Pavilion along with the rest of the Ares Cabin. Noticing the Ares cabin was quite packed too I took Luke's wrist and held Clarisse back by the hand asking with a blush   
"Sit with me?" I was embarrassed of the contact but they laughed and looked grateful at the rest from their annoying siblings. I got looks of distaste from both cabin tables but just walked off as the other two nodded and we sat down at the Artemis table. 

Luke looked a little nervous but I promised him nothing would happen because I was there. We got up and made our sacrifices, I slid a slice of pizza in the fire for my patrons and a sausage for my mum. When we sat back down a conversation started about our next activities for the day. 

Clarisse was in the Arena all day teaching hand to hand combat or wrestling. And Luke was there all day tomorrow doing the same thing but with swordsmanship! We ate happily and laughed at each other's jokes. 

"So you like Pegasus, Percy? Ever seen one?" Clarisse asked me and a smile lit up my face. 

"Yeah I have actually, I found a pure black wild one in the forest and he kind of follows me around for when I need him." Both of their jaws dropped. 

"T-the purest of black son of Pegasus? H-He's untameable! There were myths about him! How did you tame a horse not even Hercules could." She said with awe in her voice but I scowled at the name. 

"That guy's not all he's cracked up to be!" I answered plainly before remembering her actual question.

 "And I kind of can talk to them so it helps" more jaws dropped. I had a feeling I was going to have a fun time here and maybe this place wasn't so bad after all! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun at camp

After lunch we bid Clarisse goodbye and set off for the woods. Monster training was next on the agenda and we were going to be fighting two, after pairing up and tracking them down. I paired up with Luke and we spent most of our time up a tree. Waiting. We eventually heard a rustle bellow us and hurled ourselves out of the tree. I uncapped my sword and leaped onto the beast back plunging my sword into its neck hilt deep before it exploded into golden dust and I fell to the floor.  
 "Whey Perce you ok buddy?" came Luke's voice as I stepped out of the monster dust cloud coughing. I held thumbs up to show I was ok before sitting down and coughing my guts up!  
 "Yeah we keep them sedated just in case which is why it was easy but that was still impressive well done. Just try not to breathe in so much dust next time eh Perce?" he joked and I nodded. After we helped track and kill the other monster we wasted ten minutes on a game of tag waiting for our swimming lesson. I was going to have fun here.   
All of our lessons were to help us survive and I could tell some of the other children didn't quite like the water. As we reached the beach I raced Luke to the water and we both leaped in racing to a buoy out at sea. I reached it first of course and left the other in the dust. Laughing at his shocked face when he reached it he exclaimed   
"Well here's one lesson you won't need homework in hahaha!" he made to splash me and I let myself get wet from the water for his amusement before sending a small powerful wave after him. I thought he would die from shock but managed to pull through and came up beaming.   
"Powerful aren't you!" We were called back to shore and told to see how long we could stay face down in the water holding our breath for in today's exercise by a satyr. I swam slowly over to Luke as everyone else looked around nervously. Why was everyone so scared?  
"Wanna see a neat trick?" I asked him and he nodded his head taking my outstretched hand as I pulled him deep into the sea. I heard him yelp a little and tugged him closer reassuringly.   
I created a bubble for us to sit in as we reached the ocean floor and Luke's jaw dropped as he realized where we were. We stayed down there for quite some time and just enjoyed the feeling of not having to worry about anyone else.   
"Very impressive kiddo!" praised Luke making me pout at his nickname only to receive a huge grin in return. "I'm only messing with you!" he assured me ruffling my hair. I squirmed out of his way and leaped out of our bubble.   
We weren't too deep so I knew he could follow me without being crushed by the pressure. He followed me up catching my foot and letting me pull him to the surface as we broke it and fell about on the beach seeing everyone's deathly pale faces as they stared back at us as if we were ghosts. After managing to pull ourselves together we finally got up and I tapped him on the shoulder drying him off instantly getting a grateful smirk in return.   
"Right everyone next today is Pegasus riding and care." The rest of the class groaned but I snapped my head up instantly before catching Luke's eye and grinning. My heart dropped slightly as I remembered Blackjack. Wondering where he was and if he would be able to come here to help me improve my riding not that I needed much help I was very good after being taught by my mom and was a natural anyway as a son of my lowlife father.   
When we reached the arena the entire Hermes cabin was each assigned a Pegasus to share as they got on them leaving half the class behind. I was sharing with Luke because there were no other options and wished so bad that Blackjack was here to help me.   
These particular Pegasus were greedy and wanted nothing but apples. I was on the floor and told to stay away by a satyr as it was my first time here and I would only mess things up. I snorted hoping they would eventually come to their senses.   
I was directed to the stands and told to sit at the front where I could see the lesson. (And could be seen by others just in case) I wasn't dumb and could see they thought I was fragile. I had to prove myself to them, but right now I wanted to see how the lessons were done and stayed to watch for a couple of minutes. It seemed everyone in this cabin were… ok, with Pegasi.   
None were abysmal but no one could get over the jump then through the hoop properly apart from Luke. He seemed to know everything about anything and was very confident.  
His steed was a stallion and a little hot headed by nature. I saw Luke struggling to control him as a mare walked past and laughed as the animal reared sending my only male friend toppling off of his mount ending up spread eagled on the floor.   
My laughing caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity including all of the equine beings too. I gulped knowing I was something of a prince in their world and cursed as they all ran over to me moments later and nuzzled me affectionately chanting   
"Son of the creator. Prince of Horses. Our ruler has a son!" and other thing such as this. I was given a look of shock by everyone as they turned to me seeing me surrounded by over 10 horses. All of whom were jostling for room to get closer to me and touch some part of the boy they loved so much without ever before having met me.   
Luke came over to me with the Satyr instructor who was glaring at me and grinned wide grabbing his stallion and mounting up again motioning for everyone to swap over now and do the same. Everyone did so and left leaving me with the instructor and Luke. He was still having trouble relaxing his horse so I pointed out   
"Your horse is only tense because it senses you are too." and saw an expression of curiosity drift across his face before he forced himself to relax a little making his steed do the same and stop shaking his head snorting about me and his rider.   
"Thanks Perce!" he exclaimed before urging his horse forward towards me as he picked me up and set me in front of him on his now bareback horse as we cantered off. He had a tight hold around my middle making sure I stayed put and I just let him do it knowing it was more for his mental wellbeing than my safety that he did this.   
"Which horse takes your fancy Perce? Most do have to try out a few before finding one that fits them best!" asked Luke still keeping hold of me on his Horse. All of the other equines around me began squirming under my calculating gaze.   
Most were too small for my liking but few were bigger than Blackjack which made them too slow for me. I looked over them once more before leaning back into Luke and asking in a low shy voice.   
"Are there any more?" seeing him smile gave me a little confidence as he leaped down still holding me around the middle and turned to our instructor who sighed annoyed and led us into the stables.   
"These are the rest of the horses. These two" he gesture to the first two stables.   
"Are Shetland Pegasi and too small for you though you may choose any other but I strongly advise you not to choose either horse on the end.   
I immediately looked up at the two stabled on the end and saw them both blocked up. Anger washed through me as I realised they were probably kept like this all the time. This was no way for a horse to be treated no matter what they had done in the past at all.   
I ran over to the one on the left and opened it hearing yells in the background as I opened the other letting two horses leap out. The first was golden white and looked around in anger glaring at the people behind me.   
I recognised him at once and stepped in front of my friend and the satyr knowing this particular creature could be quite aggressive. I ignored the other horse for a while knowing I could talk to Blackjack in a second as soon as I had dealt with the bundle of fury that was   
"Arion?"  
\--------------------  
I'm really sorry about the long time I took to update and I'll try and be faster in te future. XD I hope this is up to scratch but if not, tell me! State your opinion because I'll try and answer everyone okay? You comment and I'll answer. Sound good? :) Any mistakes gratefully pointed out please! Also!!!!  
There is an important decision for the readers who make it to the end!!  
***  
The horse turned on me snorting furiously but his expression immediately calmed upon recognising who was addressing him. He bowed to me bending one leg and apologising  
"Sorry to scare you little prince. I have been caged for 2 weeks with no gold what so ever!" he snorted and threw a nasty glare at the satyr who swiftly stepped behind Luke and exclaimed shakily  
"Y-y-you can't choose them. They're both wild and not for beginners." It was my turn to snort now.  
"I'll have you know I'm probably the best rider this camp has so I advise you shut your mouth and treat all equine animals with respect around me!" I yelled the last part as my temper escaped me causing my left hand to catch fire. The satyr stood a little straighter at the challenge and stepped out from behind Luke who was smirking and giving me a secret thumbs up.  
"There has not been a better rider than I in this camp in all my 50 years of teaching here so do not take such things so lightly kid!" he goaded flashing his eyes dangerously at me making me giggle. I had seen satyrs before and knew they were all quite scared of almost anything that moved so did not particularly get intimidated by them so easily.  
"Well if you think you can beat me I challenge you to a race pick your horse and course, if I win you will release these 2, but if I lose I will do the stable work for you for 3 months." I offered knowing it was a very tempting one. He stilled for a moment weighing his options before taking three big strides to face me and holding out his hand announcing  
"I accept, choose your horse, the course will be marked from the school to the beach through the forest and to the climbing wall whoever completes the course first wins. I will leave you to tack up any horse you deem fit." And he moved to put both horses back in their stables by clicking his fingers and summoning two too tight ropes to form around the Pegasus's necks throwing them into panic. He struggled with them for a second as I heard their cries for help.  
I felt the rage in me build up as I yelled  
"STOP!" with all my might causing the satyr to fall on his butt. I had released Apollo's power in all my rage and was now temporarily blind. As was the satyr. I was shaking with anger at his cruelty to the animals that had done nothing. I ran up to the horses immediately and released them. Fierce cold hands gripped me from behind and threw me to the floor.  
"Silly boy. These animals are dangerous. Untrained and lacking of manners." He yelled at me moving to do the same again to the horses before I got up and rounded on him  
"No! These horses deserve respect. I will not let you mistreat my friends!" I let the last sentence slip up and heard a gasp from Luke who was now at my side towering over me. He held me tight and protectively as if to shield me from hurtful words. I unconsciously leaned into the embrace from behind but kept glaring at the stupid half-human.  
"Your friends? How could such wild animals be your friends?" he asked as if talking to a three year old. I leered at him and called.  
"Blackjack?" the midnight beauty snorted at finally getting some recognition and trotted over before bowling the satyr over and nuzzling me affectionately. I pulled a sugar cube out of my pockets which were made to never run out thanks to a certain daughter of Hecate/Hunter of Artemis and beckoned Arion to come and accept the treat as well. He complied making me smile at the usually unsociable horse.  
"See?" I asked the man on the floor. "They are perfectly safe now go tack up I need no such help and will be riding bare back." I informed the heap on the floor as he rose to his feet.  
"Which horse have you chose? You haven't ridden any of my horses before." He said the sentence as if the horses were at his mercy and I knew I would forever hate this goat no matter what happened in our little race.  
"I'm borrowing a free spirit! These two can never truly be owned." I said wisely. "They are both free souls but grant those lucky and worthy enough to enjoy their company. Unfortunately they tell me you are not one of these few and I suggest you keep away before I give them permission to seriously injure you to which I am very close to doing!" I spat out feeling Luke's grip tighten on me as he whispered in my ear bending over me  
"Hey, Perce, calm down, it's ok, I know you'll win so just cool off a little yeah?" he said soothingly as he patted my back matching my glare as we both shot a glance at the satyr who hurried off to tack up. As soon as the idiot was out of sight most probably going to finish his pathetic lesson Luke spun me around and crouched down looking me in the eyes and smiling a big smile asking  
"How you gonna win Perce? Is this the horse you told me and Clarisse about? Can I see you ride him please, no one here dared go near either of them." He informed me honestly and I grinned taking his hand and walking out the stables to an outside arena dragging Luke along with me. Luckily it was empty and after letting both horses and Luke in after me I leaped up onto blackjack after giving him more sugar cubes and assuring him Luke was a friend. Arion was staring at Luke who looked awkward so I decided to help him along a little.  
"Arion this is Luke. Luke, Arion is no Pegasus but he is the fastest horse on earth and can even run on water! He eats only gold and says it's fine for you to ride him if you want to!" I assure him and he seemed to relax. Was he always so tense?  
/This kid sure is nervous kid. You sure he's safe?/  
Asked Arion in my mind and I shot him a look. He dropped on one knee making it a little easier for Luke to mount up as I asked.  
"Have you ever gone tackles before?" Luke shook his head embarrassed as I clapped my hands once, concentrating hard making a bridle appear on Arion and Blackjack so as not to be left out.  
"Being the son of a god has its perks, ei?" the blonde boy smirked as he gathered his reins up and nudged Arion on with the slightest touch who walked forwards very slowly as I calmed him with my mind. I was very proud at Luke's behaviour towards the Equines. Not at all like any of the idiot kids in the lesson who used their horses as a seat and little more. I was pleased by the respect he showed Arion.  
The normally giddy pair of horses seemed to know their freedom was at stake and were behaving better than brilliant. After setting a couple of jumps and 5ft hoops up in air within the 70mX80m arena we swapped a couple of times until Luke was completely comfortable on both horses and went round almost automatically.  
"Wow Perce. You truly are amazing with horses. I think I've learned more from you in..." he looked at his watch which hadn't been there this morning, I made a note to ask about it later "45 minutes than that sod has taught me in 4 years. Thank you so much little man, real confidence boost in swimming as well. Poseidon was sort of known for holding a grudge against children of Hermes for some reason so none of us really like it. But I was always fascinated by water." I laughed as he babbled on and continued to thank me before I asked him if he wanted to try Arion over water. He looked wary at first but after I assured him I would ride with him he perked up and seemed excited. We had 15 minutes left of Pegasus care and assumed the race was tonight so we cantered over to the lake. Luke on Arion and Blackjack flying alongside him with me on his back. I landed swiftly and glided of the Pegasus' back with grace that should have been humanly impossible. Luke just gaped at me before I cleared my throat.  
As he was already on the horse I could not scrambled up like I normally did just throwing myself up and over so Luke had to pick me up. He settled me in front of himself again but didn't grip me as tight this time realising I probably had more balance than him now but he still held on. I let him. It was a nice feeling to have a big brother of sorts and it didn't put me off if he was overprotective. I was all too used to the feeling growing up around girl warriors and my mom!  
"You ready?" I asked him, unable to keep the pure excitement out of my voice.  
"You bet!" Luke answered with mirrored enthusiasm and I shifted my seat slightly leaning back into Luke's chest unconsciously before spurring Arion on as we dashed across the lake. I couldn't help myself and spread my arms out wide whooping loudly and laughing at Luke's gasp as he tightened his hold around me. It was comforting to know at least one person here would care about me. I turned my head and tilted my chin up so he could hear me as my head leaned against his shoulder  
"I'm fine Luke. He'd never drop us, we're safe!" I assured him and he chuckled lightly as we slowed down reaching the edge of the water. All of this took 10 seconds flat and as we stopped I immediately swung my leg over Arion's neck and leaped off. Turning to grin at Luke I laughed at his now slightly green face.  
"Yeah that happened to the girls when they tried him too. You'll get used to it!" I told him and he nodded stiffly before kneeling down. On his knees the 16 year old was level with my 11 year old self and he grinned stupidly at me before saying  
"That. Was. Awesome." And that was all he could get out before flopping backwards on the floor and groaning loudly. I giggled at his theatrics and he snapped his head up. Uh oh!  
"Think this is funny do ya short stuff? Trying to kill me?" he said seriously, but still unable to keep the evil smile off of his face. Big uh oh. I shook my head still smiling but now backing away towards the beach. He leaped up and crouched low before sprinting after me as I giggled stupidly zig-zagging around trying to avoid his meddling fingers that would find their way around my ribs every now and then. Not the fifth.  
Please don't find the fifth rib! I pleaded in my mind. Finally as we reached the edge of the trees by the sea he caught me around the middle and dove to the ground spinning around so I landed on top of him, both of us on our backs.  
He immediately grabbed my middle with one arm and tickled me senseless with the other. I was squirming about on the floor chocking out incoherent words between laughter.  
"No...L-L..Luke. P_P_Pleeeaaaase. Stop it... hahahahah" we were both smiling now and he finally allowed me some breathing space. "Thanks" I gasped breathlessly.  
"Yeah, that'll teach you to make me turn green!" He teased and I smiled at him once more before giving my best whistle and summoning Blackjack so I could get back to our next activity which was the race course.  
"Ready to go?" I asked Luke and he beamed up at me before leaping up on Arion who neighed excitedly.  
"Race ya?!" he challenged as I beamed at him urging Blackjack on before Luke even sat down properly. I laughed and whopped spreading my arms as we flew across the water watching Luke and Arion beneath us. Of course Luke won, having the fastest horse on earth is sort of an advantage. We then set the horses loose telling them to steer clear of the Satyr and headed off to go try out the race course.  
The last activity of the day before dinner was races. We were to train on bettering our speed against the wood nymphs. I was quite fast for my age and could keep up with them for a short while until my stamina gave in. I did beat all of the other kids though sprinting for 5 minutes solid still isn't very impressive is it? All accept one that is... Luke. It's like this camp was designed around him. He could do everything. True he wasn't the best I'd seen at everything but he was good at all the challenges and classes. I wonder how long he'd been here?  
After we'd all gone to the lake to cool off we had a minute or two before dinner so we decided to just go and sit down at our tables. I sat down at the now spacious Hermes table and watched all the other Demigods come in.  
First after us was the Athena cabin who kinda reminded me of posh rich kids I'd seen around New York. They thought themselves above everyone else. I didn't quite like that but I didn't let it cloud my judgment of them. My Mom had taught me never to judge anyone before you got to know them. Unless my Mom told me different that is!  
When the Apollo cabin came in it got considerably noisier as they were followed by Ares and Hephaestus cabin. These were all easy to distinguish apart. Especially when you had met one of their parents already.  
After every cabin had sat down the food was served by nymphs that appeared all around us. Chicken strips chips and salad was today's dinner and my stomach rumble quite loudly at the sight of food in front of me but I remembered the sacrifices we made. I got up at the back of the Hermes line and chose 2 chicken strips and 5 chips to pour into the flames. The portions were a little big here for my 9 year old self as I was easily the youngest. All eyes were on me as 'The New Kid' as I scraped my food into the flames mumbling  
"Thanks for today Hades, Ares and Hermes. I'm ok Mom just a bit scared but no worries!" I knew instantly that she'd heard me as the Moon, out early today, flashed blue for a fraction of a second. Wondering whether she believed me or not I reviewed the day quickly.  
Everywhere I went there seemed to be a child of Athena nearby, even at the lake! It was un-nerving me. Especially the glare Annabeth gave me when she walked into the pavilion a bit ago What I hadn't noticed however was the fact that 2 gods had appeared at my table sitting either side of my own seat.  
I sat back down looking straight ahead not sure how to act about them in public. I looked around me and saw the Athena kids looking at me in outrage, I'll admit it did scare me a little and I wondered whether it showed on my face. The other kids were noticing now too and I felt myself staring to shake. One thing I couldn't do was people staring at me like I was an ornament. I darted a look at the pair beside me and saw their concerned expressions. Before I knew it I was up over a shoulder and being carried out of the Pavilion with the words  
"Borrowing! We will return shortly but we have to fix our charge first!" and with that I saw the god who wasn't carrying me pick up my food as I scowled at him and was jogged off to Artemis' cabin. Why were they here?  
\---------------------  
Please please please Review because I really would like to know how I'm doing :) And point out any typos because I have no Beta.


End file.
